Sang Pengantar Pesan
by InfiKiss
Summary: Terkadang.. Kita tak pernah tahu apa yang ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang pergi meninggalkan kita begitu saja selain kesedihan. Namanya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Dia adalah Sang Pengantar Pesan / Kisah tentang pesan-pesan yang belum tersampaikan kepada para penerimanya / Various genre. Chara(s) berubah sesuai chapter. First story : Aomine & Kise


"_Kuberikan ini untukmu sebagai hadiah perpisahan sementara kita..."_

"_Apa ini?"_

"_Sesuatu. Kau hanya bisa membukanya dengan sesuatu yang lain."_

"_Benda apa yang bisa kugunakan untuk membukanya?"_

"_Kau akan menemukan kuncinya kelak. Dan jika kau berhasil membukanya, itu akan menjadi hari dimana kita bisa bertemu lagi. Percayalah..."_

_._

_._

_-Terkadang.. Kita tak pernah tahu apa yang ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang pergi meninggalkan kita begitu saja selain kesedihan—_

—_Namanya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya._

_Dia adalah Sang Pengantar Pesan.-_

_._

_._

**Sang Pengantar Pesan**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Fanfiction presented by InfiKiss**

* * *

**-Kemarin adalah sejarah. Hari ini adalah kenyataan. Esok adalah harapan.**

**Selama kau masih hidup, maka akan tersedia banyak jalan bagimu untuk terus berjuang.**

_**Kise Ryouta**_**-**

* * *

Kenyataannya, hidupku telah berakhir sejak hari dimana matahari itu pergi meninggalkanku. Jika aku tak salah ingat—ah, aku memang tak akan salah mengingatnya karena hari itu tak akan kulupakan seumur hidupku. Oke, mungkin sudah sekitar empat tahun berlalu begitu cepat sejak hari paling kelam dalam sejarah empat belas tahun hidupku. Tak pernah kupercaya bahwa toh aku bertahan sampai berusia delapan belas tahun sekarang. Apa kau berpikir aku berpenyakit, huh?

Tidak. Aku sehat. Aku tumbuh dengan kuat.

Tapi ada hari dimana aku selalu merasa sakit—di dadaku. Sakit karena aku terlalu gila gara-gara memikirkan seseorang yang pergi meninggalkanku.

"Apa-apaan nilai ini, Daiki?!"

Aku benci teriakan itu. Teriakan yang akan kudapat setiap kali kupijakan kaki di rumah sialan ini. Belum sempat aku melepas sepatu sekolahku, yang kudapatkan adalah lemparan beberapa kertas yang menghambur ke arahku kemudian jatuh berserakan di lantai.

_Otoosan_ menatapku murka.

"Bagaimana bisa nilaimu hancur seperti ini?!"

"Huh," Aku melepas sepatu sembarang dan berjalan melewati pria paruh baya itu.

"DAIKI!" Seketika _Otoosan_ mencengkram tanganku erat, menarikku hingga tubuhku oleng membentur pinggiran tembok. "Bagaimana caranya kau bisa masuk ke Universitas dengan nilai sehancur ini?! Kau sudah kelas tiga! Lihat dirimu; membolos sesuka hati, berkelahi. Dan apa sekarang?" _Otoosan_ mengernyitkan hidung, "Kau merokok?!"

Cih. Dia peka. Sialan...

Tampak lelah mengomel, pria itu langsung menggelengkan kepala sambil memijat pelipisnya pelan. "Sungguh aku tak tahu bagaimana cara menghadapimu, Daiki. Aku tak tahu..." Intonasi suaranya memelan. Kelihatannya dia benar-benar capek.

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot mengurusku. Begitu lulus, aku akan bekerja dan keluar dari rumah."

"Aomine Daiki!"

"Aku tak akan masuk ke Universitas!"

"Apa—"

"Jangan atur hidupku." Setelah mengatakan ultimatum itu, langsung kulangkahkan kaki meninggalkan _Otoosan_ yang tetap berteriak di belakangku. Aku pun tahu ia mengejarku. Tapi sebelum ia sempat menangkapku lagi, segera kututup pintu kamarku dan menguncinya.

Tak lama kemudian seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku lembut. Aku tahu siapa dia. Pasti _Okaasan_.

"Daiki, Sayang~ Apa kau sudah makan malam, Nak?"

"Aku tak lapar."

"Tolong mengertilah pendapat Ayahmu. Kami hanya ingin kau mendapatkan pendidikan sebaik mungkin demi masa depanmu. Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini, Daiki. Bukankah kau ingin menjadi Polisi? Fokuslah untuk ujian kelulusan dan ujian masuk sekolah Kepolisian..."

Tidak. Aku tak ingin lagi menjadi Polisi. Aku telah mengubur impian itu jauh-jauh.

"Daiki...?" _Okaasan_ mengetuk pintu kamarku lagi.

"_Okaasan_, maafkan aku." Balasku lirih sambil menekan keningku kuat-kuat. Kepalaku terasa berdenyut-denyut sekarang. Mungkin efek karena aku tak tidur semalaman beberapa hari belakangan ini. "Aku lelah. Aku ingin istirahat." Setelahnya kudengar langkah kaki menjauh dari pintu kamarku.

Kutatap kamar yang gelap dan berantakan. Sekali lagi, aku menghela nafas. Tatapanku segera tertuju pada sebuah foto kecil yang kutempel di lemari buku. Foto tak berbingkai yang sudah agak lama. Foto yang diambil sekitar empat tahun lalu. Bersama dengan pemuda secerah mentari dengan tawa riang dan sifat kekanakkan.

Kise Ryouta...

~OoOoO~

Kise Ryouta bukan anak yang setipe denganku. Kami berdua memiliki pandangan dan karakter yang berbeda jauh. Ibarat siang dan malam; dialah siang dan akulah sang malam. Kise terlalu ceria dan sering sekali mengekoriku. Kami sering bermain basket _one-on-one_ (meski selalu aku yang menang) dan berada di tim yang sama selama SMP di Teikou.

Kami bersahabat. Ya. Kurasa kata itu cukup menggambarkan hubungan kami kala itu. Meski perlahan kata sahabat tak lagi cukup untukku.

Aku menyayanginya.

Kau boleh memandang jijik atas keanehan dalam orientasi seksualku. Terserah. Tapi meski aku menyayangi Kise, aku tak pernah sekalipun berniat menghapus tembok persahabatan diantara kami berdua. Jika itu cukup membuat hidup Kise tenang dan bahagia, aku rela menekan perasaan ini sampai mati.

Konyol 'kan? Memang. Dan itulah aku. Bodoh? Ya, aku tahu. Akashi sering mengatakan aku ini bodoh. Oke, sekali lagi kukatakan; terserah.

Kise memang bukan orang yang membuatku ingin menjadi Polisi—itu impianku waktu SD. Tapi Kise adalah orang pertama diantara semua temanku yang mendukungku.

Aku masih ingat jelas, hari dimana aku mengatakan kepada Kise kalau aku ingin menjadi Polisi. Anak itu dengan tawa riang kekanakkannya bilang, "_Aku tahu, Aominecchi cocok jadi Polisi! Kalau begitu, Aominecchi harus jadi Polisi kalau nggak jadi pemain basket pro, ya? Pasti keren. Aku tak sabar melihat Aominecchi mengenakkan seragam Polisi~_" Sialnya dia mengatakannya dengan wajah berbinar yang membuatku tak tahan untuk meledeknya kala itu.

Kise kekanakkan. Aku juga sama kekanakkannya. Oh, ayolah! Apa yang kau harapkan? Saat itu kami masih empat belas tahun—kelas dua SMP.

Karena ucapannya aku semakin bertekad untuk menjadi Polisi. Manis bukan? Hoeek. Aku jadi kepingin muntah. Hehe...

Tapi ironis...

Karena gara-gara Kise jugalah, aku pun memutuskan untuk tak akan menjadi seorang Polisi. Gara-gara Kise aku tak lagi bermain basket yang kucintai. Gara-gara Kise hidupku terombang-ambing tak jelas. Gara-gara Kise aku kini lebih suka membolos dan nilai pelajaranku hancur-hancuran. Gara-gara Kise aku lebih suka berkelahi dengan berandalan, merokok atau sesekali minum sake.

Semua gara-gara Kise.

Gara-gara dia mencampakkanku begitu saja.

Ironis...

~OoOoO~

"Permisi,"

Di siang hari yang panas ketika membolos dari sekolah, saat itulah aku bertemu dengannya. Seorang pemuda berambut biru yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku. Wajahnya sangat datar. Bola matanya berwarna biru laut dan aku seakan-akan tenggelam dalam keteduhannya. Sesaat aku hanya terpana akan sosoknya yang bertubuh kecil, mengenakkan kemeja dan celana panjang putih dan tas kecil tersampir di pundaknya.

Yang kupikir saat itu hanya satu; siapa dia?

"Kau Aomine Daiki-kun?"

Perlahan aku mengangguk.

Sebenarnya aku tipe yang enggan menanggapi orang tak jelas, tapi anak ini juga membuatku tak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Pemuda itu berjalan ke arahku tanpa ragu dan mengambil tempat duduk disampingku yang kala itu duduk di kursi kayu taman di dekat sekolah. Selama semenit dia hanya diam dan aku sendiri tak terlalu mempedulikan kehadirannya. Jujur, aku bahkan tak merasa ada yang duduk disampingku.

"Kau tak sekolah?" Dia bertanya akhirnya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Aku benci tukang ikut campur. Apalagi kalau aku tak mengenal orangnya.

"Apa kau membolos?"

Ceh—anak menyebalkan!

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Apa kau tak akan dimarahi orang tuamu?"

Oke, kesabaranku habis! Kuraih kerah kemejanya dan kutatap sepasang manik langit itu marah. Ekspresinya sih tetap datar seperti biasa, seolah-olah ia tak takut dengan amukanku. Aku jadi semakin kesal.

"Apa maumu, heh?"

"Aku mau memberikan sesuatu kepadamu."

"Huh?" Mataku mengerjap sekali menatapnya. Perlahan kulepas bajunya dan anak itu merogoh ke dalam tasnya. Saat tangan berkulit pucat itu keluar, kulihat ia memegang sesuatu disana.

Sebuah..._tape recorder_?

Dia menyodorkannya kepadaku. "Aku mengantarkan sesuatu untukmu, Aomine-kun."

"Apa?" Aku heran, tentu saja. "Dan dari siapa?" Apa dari preman yang belakangan pernah kuhajar habis-habisan?

Dia tak menjawab dan memilih menarik satu tanganku kemudian meletakkan _tape recorder_ itu disana. Matanya masih tampak datar saat tertuju kepadaku. "Pesan dari...Kise Ryouta-kun."

Apa...katanya?

Oke, katakan aku berlebihan tapi saat itu dadaku berdebar-debar kencang. Kini kutatap _tape recorder_ itu ragu-ragu. Aku tak serta merta percaya dengan ucapan si aneh berambut biru ini, tentu saja. Pertama, aku tak kenal dia dan dia kelihatan bukan relasi Kise. Kedua, bagaimana caranya dia mengantar pesan dari Kise kalau Kise saja sudah...

"Dengarlah," Suaranya menghamburkan lamunanku.

"Sebelumnya. Bagaimana bisa—"

"Aku katakan padamu untuk mendengarkannya, Aomine-kun."

Cih. Dia keras kepala.

Kalau ternyata aku dikerjai, akan kupukul habis-habisan kau.

Anak itu menyodorkan _earphone_ kepadaku. Sekarang tanpa banyak bicara aku colokkan _earphone_ itu, memasangnya di kedua telingaku dan mulai menekan tombol _play_ yang berwarna merah di _tape recorder_ itu. Ini zaman modern, masih saja menggunakan _tape recorder_. Sekali lagi kutekankan, aku tetap tak mempercayai anak itu seratus—

"_Tes, tes, ehemm?_"

DEG.

Nafasku tertahan. Tubuhku kaku.

"_Ini sudah terekam 'kan, ya?_"

Suara ini...

"_Oke. Kalau begitu sudah. Aloha~ Aominecchi!_"

Suara Kise!

"Ba-bagaimana...bisa..." Bahkan tanpa aku sadari suaraku gemetaran. Aku merinding dan lagi-lagi rasa sakit hinggap di dadaku. Ditambah rasa nyeri yang menyerang ulu hati saat suara yang begitu familiar ini kembali berbicara.

"_Kalau Aomnecchi mendengarnya, itu artinya sudah empat tahun kita berpisah-ssu?_"

Ya, Tuhan... Suara kekanakkan ini...

"_Bagaimana keadaan Aominecchi hari ini? Aku harap Aominecchi akan terus sehat dan dilindungi oleh Kami-sama-ssu. Duuh, gimana ya? Aku sendiri bingung mau ngomong apa. Merasa lucu juga, sih-ssu. Tapi aku harap anak berambut biru itu benar-benar memberikan rekaman ini kepada Aominecchi._" Suara Kise berhenti sejenak, aku melirik ke anak berambut biru yang hanya duduk menatap lurus ke depan di sampingku. Lalu suara Kise terdengar lagi, "_Percaya atau tidak, rekaman ini kubuat empat tahun yang lalu._"

Huh? Empat tahun yang lalu?

"_Jika dihitung di hari Aominecchi mendengarnya, itu artinya sudah empat tahun berlalu sejak aku..._" Suara itu menghilang lagi. "_Meninggal..._"

Sial. Aku benci satu kata itu! Aku benci setiap kali aku ingat kalau Kise sudah pergi...

"_Ini seperti pesan kaleng kadaluwarsa,_" Kise terkekeh pelan, suaranya mulai bergetar. Aku tak tahu apakah ia menangis atau tidak. Aku bahkan tak mau tahu. "_Apa Aominecchi masih main basket? Bagaimana kabar Akashicchi dan yang lainnya? Mereka masih main basket 'kan? Kalian sudah akan lulus SMU, ya? Waktu rasanya cepat sekali berlalu. Uuh~ Jika saja aku bisa merasakan masa-masa SMU juga._"

Sekarang pikiranku kosong.

"_Kalau begitu, sebentar lagi Aominecchi lulus dan akan mengikuti ujian masuk sekolah Kepolisian 'kan?_"

Tidak, Kise... Tidak.

"_Jangan bilang Aominecchi tak akan masuk kesana!_"

Kau selalu bisa menebak pikiranku, ya?

Sejenak keheningan mengisi rekaman itu. Kise terbatuk sekali, menarik nafas, kemudian kembali bicara, "_Kenapa? Apa karena aku tak ada lagi jadi Aominecchi bisa seenaknya mengakhiri impian itu-ssu? Benar-benar cowok tak bertanggung jawab, huh._"

Memang gara-gara siapa aku jadi begini?

"_Mungkin ini terkesan tak adil bagi Aominecchi. Tapi..._" Suara itu menghilang lagi, "_aku ingin Aominecchi benar-benar menjadi Polisi dan mewujudkan impian itu._"

Untuk siapa sekarang impian itu kukejar?

"_Karena aku benar-benar ingin melihat Aominecchi mengenakkan seragam Polisi-ssu._" Kise terkekeh hambar sekarang. Dan suaranya mulai berubah parau. Aku tahu dia menangis. Kise itu cengeng.

Menjadi Polisi pun, kau tak akan bisa melihatku.

"_Mungkin ini kedengaran egois. Tapi jika ditanya apa keinginan terakhirku sebelum pergi, aku ingin melihat Aominecchi mewujudkan semua impian Aominecchi meski aku tak bisa melihatnya sendiri._"

Sial! Aku ingin menangis sekarang!

"_Aominecchi jangan menangis, yaa~ Hehe..._"

TELAT! Aku menangis sekarang! Air mata sialan itu mengalir sekarang! Kau puas?!

Kudengar suaranya menarik nafas dan ia berusaha menahan isakannya, "_Aku...aku mungkin hanya sejarah masa lalu untukmu._"

Tidak... Kau tak akan jadi sejarah.

"_Aku ingin Aominecchi terus menjalani hidup seperti hari-hari dimana kita lalui bersama._"

Jika kau tak ada, semua tak akan tetap sama.

"_Semua kenangan yang Aominecchi berikan untukku, akan kusimpan baik-baik. Aominecchi jangan khawatir, ya. Aku baik-baik saja sekarang meski aku tak bisa mewujudan impianku sendiri._"

"Hiks~" Sialan! Aku tak mampu menahan isakanku sendiri. Kukatupkan mulutku agar si rambut biru tak mendengarnya. Meski kurasa dia pasti sudah tahu aku menangis sekarang.

"_Jangan menyerah untuk impian Aominecchi sendiri. Meski kita berpisah, kurasa aku masih bisa memperhatikan Aominecchi. Jadi kalau Aominecchi hidup berantakan gara-gara aku pergi, aku akan semakin bersalah-ssu. Aominecchi tak mau membuatku mati tak tenang 'kan?_" Dia tertawa ditengah tangisnya.

"_Kemarin itu sejarah. Hari ini adalah kenyataan. Sedangkan esok itu harapan. Selama Aominecchi masih hidup, akan terus ada jalan bagi Aominecchi untuk terus berjuang. Jangan jadikan kepergianku alasan untuk hancur dan hidup berantakan karena itu konyol sekali. Aominecchi yang kukenal, adalah orang yang kuat. Yang selalu mengalahkanku dalam _one-on-one_._"

.

.

"_Aku sayang Aominecchi. Aominecchi sahabat terbaik yang kumiliki bahkan sampai aku mati..._"

.

.

"_Aominecchi harus hidup dengan baik, ya?_"

.

.

"_Selamat tinggal..._"

.

.

CTEKK!

Bunyi hentakan itu menjadi penutup rekaman suara Kise. Kini yang kudengar adalah suara pita perekam yang terus berputar sampai mencapai titik terakhirnya. Aku sendiri masih tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk bergerak. Tubuhku masih mati rasa. Dadaku masih sakit sekali. Jika si rambut biru tak menarik _earphone_ itu dari telingaku, mungkin aku tak akan menoleh dan membuatnya kini menatapku yang masih menangis sesengukkan.

Memalukan.

"Pesan empat tahun yang lalu dari Kise-kun, telah kusampaikan." Ujarnya datar.

Aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk membalas ucapannya. Bahkan terima kasih pun tak bisa. Aku terlalu sibuk menyeka air mata sialan yang konyolnya tak mau berhenti. Aku selalu mengejek Kise cengeng, ternyata aku juga sama cengengnya. Padahal di hari pemakaman Kise, aku sama sekali tak menangis. Justru Satsuki yang menangis histeris waktu itu.

"Sekarang, apa yang akan Aomine-kun lakukan?"

Apa yang akan kulakukan?

Aku tak tahu.

"Semoga harapan terakhir Kise-kun bisa tersampaikan." Kulirik si bocah biru yang sudah memasukkan _tape recorder_ tadi ke dalam tasnya dan ia berdiri. "Tugasku disini selesai." Suaranya terdengar pelan tertiup angin.

Kutatap dia.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa kau malaikat?" Oke, pertanyaan konyol!

Pemuda itu tertawa pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kuroko Tetsuya. Seorang pengantar pesan."

Huh? Tukang pos, maksudnya?

Mendadak angin bertiup cepat diantara kami berdua. Karena debu dan dedaunan di taman berterbangan, mau tak mau aku menutup mataku agar tidak kelilipan. Beberapa detik saja. Saat kurasakan angin telah berhenti, aku langsung membuka mataku lagi dan saat itulah aku terhenyak.

Anak itu. Si pemuda yang mengaku bernama Kuroko Tetsuya... Dia sudah menghilang?

Apa aku benar-benar tengah dikerjai?

Tapi pesan dan suara Kise itu nyata.

Pertanyaan Kuroko Tetsuya terngiang lagi. Sekarang, apa yang akan aku lakukan? Masih ada dua bulan sampai ujian kelulusan juga tes masuk sekolah Kepolisian. Apa yang akan aku pilih?

Ah, benar...

Aku... Mungkin akan mengikuti tes itu.

Kau puas 'kan, Kise?

Aku akan berhenti menghancurkan hidupku sendiri karena kau yang memintanya. Terima kasih atas pesan yang kau kirimkan dengan cara yang aneh ini. Aku juga menyayangimu.

Kise Ryouta...

* * *

"Kise Ryouta-kun, waktumu di dunia ini tak lebih dari satu minggu lagi."

Kise menatap pemuda berambut biru yang menemuinya di dalam kamar bernuansa putih yang belakangan menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Kamar rumah sakit. Penyakit _Leukimia Limpha Akut_ yang ia derita selama beberapa tahun terakhir membuatnya terpaksa harus merelakan sekolah dan pindah ke kamar berbau obat tersebut.

"Siapa kamu? Apa kau malaikat pencabut nyawa-ssu?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum sambil berjalan menghampiri Kise. Ia tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja ketika Kise menoleh ke jendela kamar. Kemeja dan celana panjang putihnya tampak cocok dengan kulit pucat dan rambut birunya. Saat itu Kise agak merinding juga karena berpikir mungkin saja anak itu hantu karena Kise tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku seorang Pengantar Pesan."

"Huh? Tukang pos, maksudnya?"

Kuroko Tetsuya menggeleng sambil tertawa lembut. "Akan kusampaikan pesanmu untuk seseorang yang kau inginkan, Kise-kun. Siapapun itu. Kapanpun itu. Bahkan jika pesan itu harus menunggu beberapa tahun, aku akan tetap menyampaikannya kepada orang yang Kise-kun tuju."

Kening Kise mengkerut tak percaya. "Bisa begitu? Aku..." Manik topaz Kise mengerjap ragu saat ia melirik ke sudut kamarnya. Dipikirannya, terlintas banyak sekali orang yang ingin Kise berikan pesan. Tapi satu nama membuatnya kembali melirik Kuroko Tetsuya. "Jika aku ingin pesan itu sampai empat tahun lagi... Apa bisa?"

"Akan kulakukan."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum sendu. "Aku memang tak terlalu percaya padamu, tapi kurasa tak ada salahnya juga." Diliriknya Kuroko Tetsuya lagi. "Aku ingin memberikan pesan kepada orang yang paling berharga untukku."

"Namanya?"

Senyum Kise merekah. Untuk sejenak rona kemerahan bercampur dengan warna pucat di pipi tirusnya. "Aomine Daiki..."

Kuroko Tetsuya mengangguk. "Baiklah. Akan kusampaikan pesan itu kepada Aomine Daiki-kun. Empat tahun yang akan datang."

.

.

_Pesan pertama, telah tersampaikan._

* * *

A/n : maaak apa lagi ini? fic apa ini? aq gatau ini akan to be continued atau berakhir begitu aja. niatnya sih akan dilanjut soalnya plot utuk pesan ketiga dan para chara sudah teridentifikasi, tp tergantung mood mengingat masih ada dua fic yg harus diselesaikan. ini ceritanya aneh pasti maaf yaa. untuk yg baca, makasih yaa.. ^^


End file.
